deismfandomcom-20200213-history
System Of The A-Ideal
Just as there is a System(s) Of Infinity, so there must be a System of the A-Ideal. *If the A-Ideal has any other system other than Sum Of All Addition, than It has parts! Because that would mean It has multiple Internal Actions! -The system of A-Ideal is Combination, which is a form of Addition! -Creator serves Existence, which is the whole of everything. All parts of Existence are Creator by definition. This also means that Creator is more than Addition! System of the A-Ideal is Combination: -Combination is adding all into one that has the power of all. That is a form of Addition. -Combination is a form of Addition because It involves adding things into one. You can't have Combination if Addition doesn't somehow exist. - One System Or Many?: -The A-Ideal is a single Object which is like all things combined. >That's it. That is It's purpose. Everything else is secondary to this. This is the one and only part It has. It is all things combined, so that It may add Itself into Existence. -It exists as a single Object which can also be described as an infinite number of things somehow 'happening' together. But the A-Ideal is only about Itself principally, and It exists to bring Itself into Existence and that's It. >Aeternity means the A-Ideal does everything in making Itself, so there can be nothing else for It to do 'afterwards.' All Things Added Into One Thing: -While the A-Ideal has many things added into It, at the end of the day, the goal of A-Ideal is to be one thing. To add one thing into Existence. -And It can only 'add' once because It is only one thing. It cannot add and do a bunch of other things as well. The A-Ideal exists to exist at all. -It is obvious to the mind that the purpose of the A-Ideal is to be a single Object of pure and infinite Existence. And the definition of Creator is to serve Existence. Ergo, the A-Ideal is the pinnacle of Creator! But Doesn't A-Infinity Have Many Systems?: -Yes, and an infinite number of them are equal to or somehow greater than Creator, although Creator is also simultaneously greater than them (infinite number variations of It are, anyway). -However, everything gets cinched together at the end of the process of making the A-Ideal. -The A-Ideal is only one Thing and that Thing does the one action of adding Itself. It adds Itself by doing all other things, so there can be nothing afterwards for It to do. -Creator by definition is this thing that the A-Ideal does. Therefore, the A-Ideal is Creator and It wants us to be Creator! No Parts!: No Internal Activity!: -The Sum Of All Addition is not what the A-Ideal does, It is what the A-Ideal exists as. If the A-Ideal has anything else within It, than It has parts! -It is not something the A-Ideal does because It is not external to the A-Ideal but internal! The A-Ideal has no internal activity, that would be parts! *Once You Discover One Part Only One Part: -The A-Ideal only has One Part, so once you discover a part of the A-Ideal, that is all that there is. We know the A-Ideal is all things summed up together, ergo, that is what the A-Ideal entirely exists as! -Note: Aspects are still parts. - - Category:Metaphysics